


sweater weather.

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, a cute lil one shot of jay being chaotic for christmas, jarry rights!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: jay isn't really being serious when he gives his christmas gift to harry, but harry is being absolutely serious when he recieves it.12 days of descendants day 6: ugly sweater.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Jay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	sweater weather.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii!!! this is my first time writing for jay/harry!! hope you enjoy :)

About a week before Christmas, Jay and his friends decided to do a secret santa which was suggested by Evie. Everyone opens the paper they selected, but keeps who they selected to themselves. Jay thinks it’ll be easy, because he’s known them for so long and he knows what their interests are. That is until he opens the little piece of paper that says ‘Harry’ written in pencil, and his brain kind of blanks out. The thing is, Jay has really never given Harry an actual gift for Christmas. He’s always pranking him with random and sometimes obscure items every year, like the one time he managed to gift him a pair of Evie’s red leather boots (who knows how the hell he got them in the first place.) 

But now he really has to think; what would Harry actually want? He scrolls through multiple shopping websites, before he finds something that catches his eye. It was a pastel blue sweater with a knitted design of Olaf from ‘Frozen’ on it, but like if someone had knitted it in the dark, with their left foot. It also had his signature catchphrase about liking warm hugs in annoyingly big letters. Jay laughs as he clicks the ‘Add to Cart’ button, agreeing to go with the option of pranking him for yet another year. 

Evie holds a small Christmas get together at her house and invites her friends over. Once they’re there, they enjoy the holiday treats that Evie made and then they get to the gift exchange. Mal squeezes Uma in a hug when gets her a new sketchbook and paint brushes, and Audrey almost screams when Evie gets her an eyeshadow palette she’d been eyeing. Now it was Jay’s turn. He picks up the vibrant red gift bag with a glittery texture on it and slowly gives it to Harry. 

“Merry Christmas, Harry.” Jay says, trying to hold back a laugh. 

“Jay, you’re laughing.” Mal states. “What did you do?” 

“Nothing.” Jay says, unable to restrain giggling like a twelve year old. 

“I hope you didn’t quote-unquote borrow one of my clothes, again.” Evie says, narrowing her eyes at him. 

“Nope. It’s something better.” 

Harry pulls out the sweater from the bottom of the bag, and Jay doesn’t get the typical reaction from him that he wants. He just looks at the sweater for a moment and smiles.

“I actually kinda like this.” Harry admits, looking at Jay.

Jay lifts an eyebrow, confused. “You do?” 

“Yeah,” Harry says, nodding. “I’m gonna put it on now.” 

Jay makes a face as he leaves the living room. A few minutes later, he comes back. Not only is the sweater a size too small, but the pastel color makes his blue eyes pop almost humorously. Uma and Mal erupt into wheezing laughter on the other side of the living room, while Evie covers her mouth with her hand trying really hard not to laugh. 

“Oh my goodness.” Evie grumbles before she starts snort-laughing. 

Harry is actually...happy with his gift, and Jay is a little shook by that. However, he can’t help but feel pleased with himself that Harry appreciates his gift, and he’s sort of okay that his prank backfired. 

“So, were you actually being serious when you said you liked it?” Jay asks as Harry sits next to him on the couch. 

“Of course, Jay.” Harry says, playfully nudging him in the shoulder. “It’s quite comfy, actually. I needed a new sweater anyway.” 

Jay rolls his eyes, still chuckling from before. Maybe, he thinks, maybe Harry is actually being legit. Maybe he does like a dilapidated Olaf at the front of his sweater. At this point, Jay doesn’t even tell him it was a prank, because he’s really happy in it. It’s Christmas, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, don't forget to leave kudos and comments!!!


End file.
